Destiny
by LunarDarkness
Summary: A young man is confronted with a choice that will take him for the time of his life. Follow him as he finds himself in a forest, all alone, until one day, he sees something, unimaginable... (T For Now.)
1. Chapter 1

_Note: This might be a one-shot story._

Chapter One: The Beginning.

Right now in our home, as I am always the last one out the door...

..."C'mon, let's go, Jossten!"

"Alright! Geez, I'm coming!" I closed the door walked towards the running car, out side on the concrete driveway.

So after we piled into our mothers car, she drove to us to a Boy Scout meeting.

We are driven here every Tuesday at 6:45, at the Eatonville Baptist Church (EBC).

What we do is Color Guard, Patrol Meetings, and some four-square after all that...

A few hours later...

After our weekly Boy Scout meeting...(Yes we are in Boy Scouts and are Tenderfoots already.)

I stood here, listening to my MP3 player, choosing a song to listen to, me and brother being the only ones there.

(Me, being 5' 10 and 1/2", 15 years old, caucasiun, male, dark blond hair, emerald eyes, with a bit of an attitude.)

My brother, standing 4 feet away to me a joke about me being/acting like a baby.

(Joffrey, My brother, is about 5'11" and 1/2", 18 years old, caucasiun, male, dark brown hair, and hazel eyes, a quiet person most of the time... Except when around me.)

Let's just say I am not, and hate being named a 'baby'.

"Heh, real funny, Joffrey.", I said in a sarcastic tone.

"What?"

"Stop calling me that, geez."

"Well, I ain't telling nothing but the truth."

"Would you like it if I called you a baby?" I inquired

"No, but I'm jut being funny." He replied.

After all of that, he decided to call our mother, utilizing his personal phone.

20 minutes later...

So after a while of waiting for our mother to pick us of from our weekly tuesday meetings, she took a while, so we waited.

And waited.

And waited some more.

Fianally, he was about to call home again, when I suddenly heard a noise from the bushes behind us. The bushes were about 20 feet away, across a blacktop road.

I looked at Joffrey, and said; "Did you hear that?"

"Nope."

"Behind the bushes, I'm sure you heard it."

"No, I didn't."

"I think we should check it out." I said with a little bit of curosity in my voice.

"I'm sure it is just a deer and her fawns." He said non-chalantly

"Oh, come on, if it is, why can't I?"

"Because."

"Because? Seriously?"

"Yep."

"Okay, it is, but what if its not?"

"Geez, Jossten, just get over it its just a sound, its not a life-threatening situation."

"I'm going over to check it out."

"Um, no." In a Boston, Massachusetts type tone, mimicing something from a first-person arcade-shooter. (If you get the reference, you get a cookie).

So he fianally, sucsessfully, connected to our home phone.

I heard him get a little angry with our mom, considering it was 10:10, we are supposed to be picked up and 9:30.

"What do you mean you forgot?" He said a bit angrily.

"Well I'll guess I see you here in a bit." Clearly TOed. He sighed loudly.

"It seems to me that mom forgot we have been standing here for the past 40 minutes." Joffrey said.

"Well, Joffrey, I sure she has her reasons." I said.

The noise came back again, this time we both heard it.

"Okay I know you heard it this time, bro." I said.

"Yeah, I did."

And before we could react, three large, full grown men grabbed us, disallowing any movement.

"What the heck!" I yelled.

Both of us knowing quite a bit of martial arts easily fended off the two.

"GRRRRR!" My brother growled.

But what of the third one?

My brother was held down by the largest two and the last one had me at gunpoint.

"Your getting mugged, kid." he said in a sick voice.

I turned around swiftly to see Joffrey fighting off the two men. He was doing a good job, too.

"So, got anything worth cash? He said in a gruff voice, with a sickening smile.

"Nope, nothing but my FIST!"

I punched him for all he was worth. I was surprised he got up and said;

"Well done kid, but it takes much more to kill me!"

At that instant, I raged and charged at him, being totally oblivious to the gun pointed at me.

Joffrey's POV:

"HOW ABOUT SOME OF THIS!" I yelled.

I positioned myself for a knee-kick to the gut.

"HAAAAAH!" I kicked him and he fell down and passed out.

At this time my vision shifted to my younger brother, he charged. Fast. Not even realizing the gun pointed at him. "JOSSTEN, NO!"

BOOOOM!

A 357. Magnum shot went through his heart and out the other side of his body, ripping everything in its path.

I saw my brother stop in his tracks.

Fall down on his back.

"NO!" I yelled and charged at the the last man. He didn't realize me charging at full speed at all.

I took my elbow and bashed his skull in. I took his gun and killed the other two. I threw it away into the forest, hoping no one would find it.

I ran over to my brother, tears running down my cheekes.

"Brother, no, please. You can't die. You just can't" I choked back the tears.

Jossten's POV

"Well it had to happen someday, we- *HWAHG!*" I threw up a cupfull of blood on the street. The street light seemed to illuminate it a bit.

"What, tell me!" He inquired.

"Re-remember the t-time you-*gag*- s-said I couldn't die b-b-before you?"

"Yes... Yes I do."

"Irony. I'm sorry brother. I'm sorry it had to end like this. Take care of mom. You will always be my older brother..."

I felt my body getting colder and colder. My vision started to black out slowly... The last thing I saw was Joffrey kneeling over my lifeless body...

{Inner thoughts are in brackets}

Complete white.

All I saw was white.

"Wha-Where am I?"

A loud, booming voice said;

"I HAVE BEEN OBSERVING YOU. YOU SEEM WORTHY FOR A SECOND CHANCE AT LIVING A SECOND LIFE."

"CHOOSE YOUR DESTINY."

"Who are you?" {What the hell? Who is this guy?}

"I AM WHO I AM."

"Did you just read my mind?"

"YES, I DID."

I look around to find nothing but complete white. I tried to pinpoint the source of the sound, but to no avail. "Who are you? What do you want? Is this a sick joke?"

"CHOOSE YOUR DESTINY."

"Whu-I-uh-I don't understand... What do you mean 'Destiny'?

I wanted to know. Now.

"CHOOSE WHERE YOU WANT TO LIVE OUT YOUR DESTINY." The loud voice said even louder. Making me very nervous and a bit shy.

"Um, uh... I don't know...

{Darn, what was that place, a place that had to do with a show is loved to watch...Dang what was it?}

"THEN I WILL CHOOSE FOR YOU."

"No wait I remember!"

"CHOOSE."

I want to go to...(Not audible.)


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up in a forest hoping this is what I thought it was. I almost thought it was the Everfree forest. Nah, couldn't be. Though, the weather was nice, it was sunny out, other than being exactly what temperature my body loved, 72 degrees. How I knew? Deduction theory. I always loved 72 degrees at my old home... Then I realized something about my character, I looked at myself, I had two white Balisongs, a backpack, a bow and enough arrows to fight an entire army, and I was wearing clothes and a cloak similar to the game: 'Assasins Creed: Black Sail'. Now I wondered something. {Why do I have a Gold-plated electric watch, and a Gold-plated Timewatch.} It then clicked; "Oh My God, NO WAY!"

I couldn't believe it. When the voice said choose your destiny, that is exactly what it was. I had 'The Cloak And Dagger' from TF2, AND the 'Dead Ringer'. "But why?" I said with curiosity.

I heard some voices and footsteps heading my way. I quickly activated my C&D. Fully cloaked, I walked towards them.

"Yeah, I saw it land over here, somewhere." Someone said.

I saw them, my mind already blown fully.

I then realized something... what would they think of me?

"I swear I saw it land somewhere?" The cyan being said in a Tomboy-ish voice.

Me, having an attitude, decided to mess with them a bit.

"I'm right here." I said in an innocent voice.

{Oh God, I'm SO funny right now.}

"Who are you? Where are you?" The lavender being said.

{She's kinda pretty.}

"I'm right in front of you."

"Not your not, silly! Where are you, is this a surprise? I love surpises! " The pink one said in a overly-spastic voice.

"Well now I'm behind you all."

They all turned around to see me in mid-cloak.

"Show yer'self!" The orange one said in a southern tone.

"Why? That would ruin the fun. The game would be over." I said.

"Please, do stop playing these silly games, whoever you are." The white one said in a elegant tone.

I saw the lavender being cast a purple bubble around her friends. Is this what I thought it was? A protection spell? I suddenly hear a low quiet growl from the bushes behind me. I swiftly turned around, only to realize something charging at the beings. I quickly un-cloaked and grabbed on of my balisongs from my waist. {Crap, they can see me now!}

"Heh, y'all are about to have a real bad day."

I slashed a the first wolf-like creature.

I shattered into slivers of wood.

"What? Wood?"

{How can this be? Wood wolves?}

{Ah, yes, Timberwolves. I remember now.}

The second leaped for my arm, only to get a facefully of elbow. Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my left arm. I was bitten by 4 4-inch long wooden teeth. Ouch. I screamed, "GAHHHH!" I ripped it off and gave it a good knee kick to the face, shattering, I shielded my face from the wood shards. Another Timberwolf bit my side and I ended up stabbing it in the back, reminding of a backstab from TF2.

Group of ? POV

"Do you think we should maybe help him?" The yellow being said in a shy, gentle voice.

"Naw, lets see if he can do it." The cyan one said.

"I agree. We should help the poor thing." The white one said.

"But what if he's dangerous?" The lavender being said.

"That does pose as a problem." The orange being said, agreeing.

Jossten's POV

I after 4 bites, numerous amounts of scratches, and some awkwerdness later. I looked and the beings and said, "What, surprised? I said whilst wiping blood from the corner of my mouth. "Stupid things, geez. Though, I want to know, why did you all just sit there and watch? Especially you, Dash."

"You can speak?" The lavender being said.

"Yep. I can. But still, Why did you challenge me?"

"Huh?" They all said in unison, which made me chuckle a little.

"Well, you didn't look all that tough, so I challenged you."

"Well, challenge accepted, and beaten, Dash."

"How do you know my name?" The pegasus said.

"I know all of your names."

"Hey, hey, can you guess my name?" The Pinkie said

"Yep, Pinkie Pie." I said in a confident tone.

I pointed to them according to their names, "Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity, Applejack, and Princess Twilight Sparkle. Yeah, I think that should do it."

"Wow, its smarter than I realized." Twilight said, a bit shocked.

Suddenly, I felt a little dizzy, and I fell to my knees. "Wha, whats happening?" I felt a sharp pain through my side, my left shin, and my left shoulder, with a throbbing headache. I fell down on my side to see Fluttershy running towards me, I heard Twilight say, "What are you doing? Get away from that thing!"

"He's hurt!" She said in a angry voice.

The black walls closing in slowly, and then in one fast motion, they closed in, and I blacked out.

2 days later:

I woke up to a noise, it sounded like voices, I tried to get up, but it felt like a semi-trailer truck hit me at full speed.

"You found him in the Everfree forest, correct?" The calm voice said.

"Yes." Okay, now this I know was Twilight, so that had to mean that she was talking to Princess Celestia.

I sat up straight, and I stated in a bit of a raspy voice, "My name is Jossten Fallin, and it is a pleasure to meet you, Princess Celestia." I said while rubbing my forehead back and forth.

She was shocked at my sentence, even she asked; "How is it you come to know my name?"

"First things first, if I could have some food and water, I would be glad to answer all of your questions, Princess."

"Okay I will make you some eggs and hashbrowns." Twilight said quickly.

{That sounds good.}

After my meal, and numerous questions, she got the point.

"So in your world we are a television show designed to entertain?"

"Yep. But I dont think of any of you as any lower than me at all."

"But is there anything I can do to repay you, sir?" Twilight asked

"No, first of all, please don't call me sir, Jossten is good. Second, you brought me into you home, as a complete stranger, and fed me, how can I ever repay YOU?"

(I saw the 'Mane Six' in the background, talking while I discussed matters with the two princesses.)

"He seems kinda nice, don't you think?" Fluttershy said.

"Yeah, but I still don't know about him." Rainbow Dash said.

"He seems like a hard worker." Applejack said.

Back to the conversation...

"Well, Twilight, I must depart, there is some buisness in Canterlot I must attend to." Princess Celestia said.

"Yes, Princess. I understand."

"As for you, Jossten Fallin."

"Hm? Yes?" I said.

"Feel free to explore Ponyville when you have freetime. As for me, I will be in Canterlot Castle."

"Yes, ma'am. I will, you can be sure of that."

"Take good care of him Twilight." She said to the lavender pony.

"I will." She said.

"Wow, is it really starting to get late already? Huh, guess I forgot the time. By the way, how long was I out?"

"About a day and a half." Twilight said

"Wow, long time." I said while getting up.

I got up to stand, though it was a bit of trouble, but I managed to walk over to my stuff.

I was wearing just some pants and t-shirt.

"Um, can I help you, Rainbow Dash?"

I saw her rumaging in my stuff, she looked up, and blushed a little before asking me a question.

"What is this?" She held up my C&D watch.

I put it on and told them all; "This watch allows people, or ponies in your terms, to be rendered completely invisible to the naked eye. It is very, very useful for stealth operations, spying, stuff like that." I pressed a button, cloaked, and now was completely invisible. I uncloaked on the other side of my stuff. They were all completely impressed. Though, for some reason I felt something expanding inside the back of my shirt. I ignored it.

"And this, is 'The Dead Ringer'. It allows somepony to cast a dummy dead body, while the same time, cloak them, to keep them alive, of course."

"Here let me demonstrate. Twilight?"

"Yes?"

"Shoot a magic bolt at me."

"What!?" They all said in unison.

"Yep. Do it."

"No, I can't, Princess Celestia told me to take care of you, not kill you!"

"Twilight, please, if anything happens to me, I will be responsible."

"But I can't!" She pleaded.

"Please, Twilight, do this for me."

"Oh, *sigh*, alright. Here goes."

A magic bolt shot out of her horn and shot me dead center.

Dash started to fly, fast than ever before.

They all ran over to me, asking if I was alive.

It almost appeard to me that Dash was, crying?

{What? I thought she was the one to least trust me? Have I done something wrong?}

"He's dead... no..." Dash said in a sad, soft voice that I have never heard before.

The next second, they all heard an electric noise behind them.

They all looked at me happily, though, Rainbow Dash was furious, for some reason.

"How cool is that?!" I said proudly.

Dash, starting to grit her teeth, said; "HEY!"

{Oops.}

"That's not funny!" She gave me a hard poke to my side.

"Hey, watch the bandages! Please! That hurts!" I cried.

"That's enough, Rainbow Dash." Twilight said in a commanding tone.

{Of all people I thought she would think that it was cool. Huh. Guess I was wrong.}

"Wha, y-you can't do that!"

"What? What do you mean?"

"I thought you died! I mean, we thought you died!"

{Does she have a crush on me? I've read how this kind of thing starts. I wonder...}

"Well, that is the purpose of 'The Dead Ringer'."

She flew over to the other side of the room.

"Wow! That's super-neat!" Pinkie said.

"That does have its advantages." Twilight said.

"That's a mighty fine contraption you got there." She said (I'm not writing a southern accent.)

"Well, it does have its ups and downs." I said. "The problem is that you only get 5 seconds if you are walking/running, and 10 seconds if you are standing still of cloak time."

"That is neat and all, darling, but why 'gold-plated'?" Rarity asked.

"I have no idea. I honestly think red ruby would be better looking on the two items." I held them both up.

"I agree." Rarity stated.

I looked, to see Rainbow Dash was facing away from me, on the other side of the room, sitting on her rump, with her hooves crossed.

"Excuse me, girls, I have a few things to patch up." I whispered to them. They giggled a bit.

I walked up to Rainbow Dash, knelt on one knee, and said; "Um, Dash?" I said.

"I don't wan't to talk to you." She said in a cold tone.

This hurt like a knife in my heart.

"Please turn around, Dash. I'm sorry for what I did."

She loosened up a bit.

"Are you?" She asked.

{Oh dear, she wants me to beg for forgiveness.}

"Yes I am, Rainbow Dash."

She didn't say a word.

"Look, I'm not just saying this to get by. I'm really sorry, and I feel bad about hurting you. Will you please forgive me? I've never known someone to not like me for who I am, I and I am not about to start now." I pleaded.

I crossed my leg in a criss-cross.

I gave her a small hug, and ran my fingers through her mane a little.

"Please, Dash? I so, so sorry I made you cry...

She fianally loosened up, and embraced the hug, and sat in my lap.

"I promise I will never do that again, okay Dashie? I whispered in her ear.

She looked up, her eyes watering a little. {Wow, she never shows her soft side. EVER!}

"Promise?" She said in the most cutest tone ever.

"I promise, Rainbow Dash." I said sincerly.

She leaned on me a little and nuzzled my neck.

I recieved a hoof on my shoulder, which made me almost jump, considering I forgot that the other five ponies were behind me.

"That was a good thing you did, Jossten." Twilight said.

I looked at Rainbow Dash, and recieved a light snore. I carried her up to the couch and layed her down.

I then looked at Twilght, who was smiling, "She looks so cute when she's sleeping."

I smiled at the sleeping pegasus, and said to Twilight, "May I have a parchment and a quill, please?"

"Yes you may." She said while using her magic to carry it into my hands.

"Thanks." I said calmly.

"Who is it for?" Pinkie asked.

"To Princess Celestia." I said proudly.

I recieved a gasp from Twilight.

"Princess Celestia?"

"Yep."

"Why?"

"I am going to write to her about what I learned today. Much the same way you used to, Princess Twilight Sparkle."

"Oh, alright." She said.

'Dear Princess Celestia:

I write to you because I have learned a very valuable lesson in friendship. I have learned that you should care about of ponies feelings, instead of trying to be cool, a show-off, as you might say. I learned that with experience with Rainbow Dash. 'Once a Friend, Always a Friend' Is an earned saying, not just by talent. I also wanted to thank you for accepting me into Equestria, as a part of the population, instead of being an outcast. I would also like to get to know the history of Equestria later on, maybe through use of the Canterlot Library, when you have spare time, of course.

Sincerly,

Jossten Fallin

"Um, Twilight?"

"Hm? Yes?"

"Could you send this letter to Princess Celestia? It would mean a lot to me."

"Sure!" She said happily.

She sent the letter off. And instantly received a new letter. (I've decided not to write the new letter because letters take a while to write.)

I read the letter, and said "Well, it looks like Princess Celestia won't have any spare time anytime soon, but that's alright." I said with a hint of sadness.

"Oh, too bad. But, I do have to plan a party for a special somepony tomorrow! " Pinkie said, running out the door at impossible speed.

"Oh dear." Twilight said.

"Huh, *yawn*, I'm getting tired. I think I'll head off to bed now."

"Alright, the guest room is the room on the left."

"Thanks, Twilight, your a lifesaver."

I started to walk up the stairs, carring my bags, when I realized something.

"Um, Twilight, you should probably leave Dash there, I don't think she will be able to make it to her home."

"Oh, okay." She said.

The only sound heard in the room was light snoring from Rainbow Dash.

"Well Twilight I think I'll hit the sack, too." Applejack said.

"I agree, I must get my beauty sleep." Rarity proclaimed.

"We should all get some sleep for tommorow." Fluttershy stated.

"I agree, we should all get some sleep." I said.

I walked up the stairs some more, and opened up the door to my room, walked in, and placed my stuff in a corner, crawled in bed, and fell asleep.

A few hours later...

I heard some fumbling around outside my door. I decided to pretend I was asleep. Though I had my Cloak and Dagger Watch on. {I wonder who that could be?} The door slid open a bit and a silhouette slipped in the door. I was sitting on the side of the bed closest to the wall, laying on my back. The voice asked; "Jossten, are you awake?" I didn't say anything, but I already knew who it was. {A Tomboy-like voice? Yep. That's Dashie.} I felt a hoof on the bed. Then I felt the bed shift from another weight being upon it. The silhouette crawled on the bed into a ball. {Is Dashie, curling up to my side? Why is she doing this? Why does all of a sudden she likes me?} I decided to roll onto my side and wrap my arms around her. {Wow she's soft.} I ran my hands through her mane, and I was rewarded with few licks on my other free hand. I pulled her in a little and whispered in her ear; "Goodnight, sweetie." I planted a kiss on her forehead. She giggled a little, and we fell asleep shortly after.


	3. Chapter 3

The Next Morning...

I heard some loud voices outside my door.

I put on some socks and open the door. {Huh, I think I'll go see what's going on...} I had nothing but socks, and a pair of sweat-pants. I cloaked myself, walked downstairs and went to go see what was going on.

"I can't believe it! HOW COULD YOU?!" {Hmm. It sounds like Twilight... and, Rainbow Dash?}

"Hey! Stop, Twilight!" Rainbow Dash said.

"No, not after what you did!"

"But I didn't do THAT." She said weakly.

I saw them fighting, so I decided to stop them. I stood in front of Twilight, cloaked, probably trying to buck her, I stood in front of Rainbow Dash, (that buck would have hurt a lot.) that probably would have damaged her. She headed strait towards me. I un-cloaked myself, held my arms in front of my face. I was knocked to the ground,bruise marks on both of my arms. I strained not to yell but hurt so much.

"GRRRRR." I grunted loudly. I got the attention of Twilight and Rainbow Dash.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?!" I yelled.

Rainbow Dash landed behind me and sat behind my legs, almost like taking cover from Twilight, who was gritting her teeth.

I sat down and crossed my legs in a criss-cross and said to Dash, after calming down a little; "Come here Dashie, its okay." I said in a soothing tone.

She sat in my lap, and I could tell was shaking from being scared. I mean who wouldn't? Being a sliver away from being in the hospital is a terrifing experience. I stroked her mane a little, and asked the question; "Twilight, *sigh*, would you please tell me why you almost killed my friend?"

"S-she...SHE(pointing her hoof at Dash)...slept with you!" She said angrily.

"She came into my room, she curled up to me, and fell asleep. But, you thought she mated with me? Wrong. And you almost made her bedridden for that. You call that friendship? I call that misjudgement. Shame. On. You. I don't even know if I can trust you anymore..." I said with steely conviction. Her jaw dropped, and she looked down,and before she could say anything, I walked over to my backpack, got my bandages I was wrapping both of my arms when Twilight said; "Um, Jossten?" She said sadly.

"Yes?" I said in between a sigh.

"I'm sorry about what I did to you."

I looked at Twilight seriously, and said; "Dont apologize to me. Apologize to her." I pointed to Rainbow Dash by my side.

She walked over slowly, sat on her rump, and said sincerly; "Look, Rainbow Dash, I'm sorry I did that to you, considering... I didn't have all of the facts..." She looked like she was about to burst into tears.

"That's okay, Twilight, I would have probably done the same." Dash said.

"I'm sorry!" She started to bawl, putting her hoofs on her face.

"Twilight." I said.

"Y-yes?" She said sadly.

"Its alright, no need to cry." I said while petting her mane.

She layed down.

"Hey, I've got an idea, why don't we all take a nice long walk?" I said optimistically.

"That sound like a great idea!" Rainbow Dash said loudly.

"Alrighty then. Where should we visit first?" I said while leading them over to the door.

"Lets go over to Fluttershy's, I'm sure she would like company." Twilight said.

"Nah, let's go to my house, its got the best view of Ponyville." Dash said proudly.

"How about this, we go to your house, Dash, and then Fluttershy's?" I said agreeably.

"Okay!" Dash said.

"Sure, I guess we can do that." Twilight said.

I opened the door for them.

"Mares and Fillies first." I said.

"Why, thank you." Twilight said.

The nice fresh air hit me like a bus. It felt good. Real good. I walked out and closed the door behind me and followed them. There was no one around. This surpised me, but I quickly looked at the size and arcitecture.

{Wow, Ponyville is a nice little town. But I can't wait to see CANTERLOT!}

I felt like jumping up and down like Pinkie Pie, when all of a sudden, a Pink object flew past me, at speeds I have never even witnessed before.

"Hey Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Jossten, how it going?" She said spasticly while jumping up and down in a excited manner.

"Hey Pinkie, whats up?" I said.

"Well, I need you to follow me to Sugarcube Corner!" She said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, that!" Twilight chuckled a little. "Yeah you should go!" She chuckled some more.

{Why? Okay, well I'll indulge her.}

So, all four of us walked to Sugarcube Corner, well everbody but Pinkie, who was hopping.

At last we arrived at Sugarcube Corner, but all of the lights were out. So I opened the door and all three of the burst in. I fianally walked in after them {Huh, is it a holiday? Why are the lights out?} and was greeted with a loud:

_And there we go! I know you were all wanting to know what it is, but, I will be done with it soon. I promise._


End file.
